1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to multigate devices, and, more particularly, to sidewall image transfer methods and structures employed in the fabrication of multigate devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fin density control and, in particular, fin density quadrupling can be implemented by performing a plurality of sidewall image transfer etching steps to form fins of multigate devices. However, these processes typically employ a relatively complicated patterning stack. For example, one such stack is composed of at least ten different layers and is relatively costly to fabricate and to utilize in fin formation processes.